Fools in Love
by welovecherry
Summary: Emily can't forget Will. More she tries more she falls in love with him. I'll Emily forget her fellings for Will or not?


Fools In Love

I knew I was being a bad friend to Will but I couldn't avoid being jealousy by seeing him with Cassandra. With so many girls in the universe Will really needed to fall in love with her?

I know Cassandra enough to tell you exactly what will happen. She will give him those smiles that make anyone be enchanted and when she finally get what she wants i'll broke his heart just like she did with Alan Zolman in High School.

Seeing Will and Cassandra together brought me a knot in my stomach, I could not bear the idea of losing him to Cassandra, the same story from High School i like someone and Cassandra just steals all the attention to her. Perhaps what hurts more is that Will seems really happy with her and I love him too much to see him hurt and Tyra made me see how I was being a little crazy then came the guilt.

The damn fault that is always eating me up inside.

Denver Memorial Hospital seemed calmer than usual, walked to the snack bar and found the nurse Sunny drinking her coffee. I ordered a coffee and i sit in one of the tables thinking about something that distracts me . And that's when I saw Will and Cassandra together as a couple in love and I felt that knot in my stomach again.

'' You should go out with someone.'' Tyra sat beside me making me look at her for a moment. '' Going out with a cute guy and that makes you forget Will.'' I laughed, I doubt that there is a guy that makes me forget Will.

'' I'm fine'' I said seeing that Will and Cassandra were about to kiss. I look to Tyra and drink my coffee.

'' No, Emily you chasing them and when they together you act like a crazy ''. I sighed quietly Tyra was right I was behaving like a spoiled brat and maybe it was that made me move away from Will in recent days. '' You're right'' My voice was hoarse.

I needed to accept the fact that I lost him to Cassandra.

'' I have a friend, you will love him'' Her voice was lively and I grimaced.'' Come on Emily David is perfect to you''. This is what i'm afraid.

'' You remember what happened last time you got me a date? I asked remembering the day I accepted drink a coffee with her fake boyfriend and her father saw us together.

'' I'll do things on my own.'' I felt my pager beeping and went into the room where I was called.

John was a patient of 64 years who reminds me alot my grandfather, he was funny and made me laugh so hard. He had a heart attack and had entered the hospital.

'' Then Dr. Owens is single? I nodded yes and continued its pressure measuring. '' John do you a have family or someone we can call ?''. I noticed his discomfort. '' It's okay, was a false alarm.'' I smiled adjusting the cushions I turned and saw Will standing in the door watching me. I start walk to the roof and i hear his voice.

''I didn't see you today''. I felt a shiver coursing throughout my body and decided to ignore. '' I was with Tyra''.

Will smile and feel the butterfly in my stomach. How could Will be so beautiful? He was staring at me for a while and I bit my lips for being nervous. Will was one of my best friends and I felt that I was losing him .

'' Emily it's everything okay? I felt the worry in his voice. '' I'm just tired'' I said giving a smile.

I need to forget Will Tyra was right, he was happy and that's what matters me see him happy. I need to accept the fact that we were just friends but whenever I tried a part of me convince myself that Will loves me more than just good friends. I've been fooling myself all the time.

I feel him so near and ended up scaring me with the fact that we are so close that i could feel his perfume and i felt his arms around my waist.

'' Emily you can always count on me''. I nodded yes and lay my head on his chest, my breathing was getting out of sync, I heard my pager beeping and frowned.

'' I have to go my patient is having a heart attack again.'' I arranged my clothes and when Will was given a kiss on my test and just smiling.


End file.
